The present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing a light waveguide lead or cable, wherein at least one light waveguide together with at least a partially cross-linkable filling compound are introduced into a sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,916, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference and which was based on German Application No. 34 00 605, discloses a light waveguide provided with a cushion layer, which is accommodated inside of a sheath of hard material. A glide layer, that exhibits carrying properties and is preferably composed of a cross-linkable or thixotropic material, is provided between the hard sheath and the cushion layer.
When the cross-linkable filling compounds are used, an application of energy is usually needed for the implementation of the cross-linking process. For example, one can work under elevated outside temperature conditions in order to provide the required energy on the basis of the correspondingly high temperature. Otherwise, the production line must be established, for example, with long paths so that an adequate cross-linking can be achieved at lower temperatures, for example before the lead or cable is wound onto drums.